


With Bronze and Silver Hues, Love will Ensue

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: Does sexual tension actually help with making your professors fall in love? Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin and Sehun would like to know that!Join them as they embark on a journey or remembering, idiocy and of course trouble as they try to enlighten themselves that their professors, Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok,are actually in love.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	With Bronze and Silver Hues, Love will Ensue

**Author's Note:**

> SWC205 :There was an old childish competition between Slytherin, Professor Kim Jongdae and Ravenclaw, Professor Kim Minseok. Their students couldn’t help but wonder when they would get together with the amount of times they saw their professors in the other’s class room. What they didn’t know was that they were already married.
> 
> Hey there! Thank god I was not late to the party! 
> 
> Firstly, I would like to thank my friends, L and A for helping me beta the fic. Thank you so much for fixing all the possible plot holes and mistakes this dumb dumb made in the process of this. 
> 
> Thank you to all those that will read this, I hope all of you will enjoy this journey as I did while I was writing this.

“Okay class, that’s all for today’s lecture! Make sure to read through pages 346 up to 350, since we will have a practical on the species in those pages,” the professor says while he closes his book. Kim Jongdae smiles and takes out his wand, murmuring a soft incantation and the room cleans itself.

“Come on third years, I have another class after all of you in a few minutes,” Jongdae mutters, giving a soft laugh. Byun Baekhyun, a third year Gryffindor, files out, looking at their Veela professor. He’s still confused about how Professor Kim had been assigned to Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff, the sorting hat is really weird.

“Ah, Kim.” Baekhyun looks to the door and sees Professor Kim Minseok, the head of the Ravenclaw house.

“Kiki, why are you here? I have a class in a few minutes,” Jongdae says, smirking playfully. Minseok goes to Jongdae’s desk, holding a box behind him.

**_“Oh god, he’s probably gonna mess around with Professor Jongdae again.”_** Baekhyun thinks before leaving the room. The Gryffindor sees a glimpse of the two professors talking as he leaves, heading towards the Gryffindor quarters since he has no more classes for the rest of the day.

“Yo, Baek! Can I copy our transfiguration assignment?” His housemate, Chanyeol, calls out as he jogs up to him. Following closely behind Chanyeol are Sehun and Jongin, second years, who are in Slytherin and Hufflepuff respectively. Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol playfully on the back as he hands him his transfiguration book and Chanyeol grins thankfully in reply.

They head to the Great Hall where Sehun immediately takes a deep breath in and sighs. The three look at him in confusion.

“Anything wrong, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol asks as he opens Baekhyun’s book, copying the assignment.

“Professor Jongdae and Minseok look good together.” Sehun mutters and the other three look at him in disbelief. Jongin turns red and immediately takes out his book to read so he could distract himself. Sehun looks towards the other Gryffindor who has been copying Baekhyun’s assignment, only changing the name then copying the rest of the material on the parchment. While he was copying, Chanyeol cackled softly with Baekhyun laughing alongside him. 

“Hunnie you must be blind!” Chanyeol says as his laughter makes him almost fall off the bench. Baekhyun was no better as he was wiping stray tears that trailed down his face from all the laughing. Looking at them, Sehun shoots them a glare as he feels betrayed by his laughing friends.

“Come on, it’s true, Professor Minseok keeps on trying to prank Professor Jongdae and every time it ends up as a gift,” the Slytherin boy argues, taking a bite of a piece of bread that he snatches from the center of the table.

Looking towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the two give each other glances as if they are sending each other psychic thoughts. Sehun glares at them, seemingly confused with what the two idiots are thinking. Having enough of their nonverbal communication Sehun reaches over and snaps his fingers between the two of them earning himself a scream from the duo, and thus spooking the other students in the hall.

“Now that you’ve said it though, it does seem like they look good together,” Baekhyun says as he recovers from screaming, finally remembering some of the times he’s seen the two professors interact.

_ “Okay, now class, listen up since this is a tricky spell; and you will need it when you’re going to take your OWLs,” Professor Minseok begins as he uses a piece of chalk to write on the blackboard. The students stifle a laugh as they see their professor write manually, how old fashioned at a young age. Meanwhile, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the ones further away from the blackboard, scribbling and immediately taking down the things Minseok was writing down on the board.  _

__

_ “Ah, such an oldie and yet you’re only 39, kiki,” a voice says from the doorway, the students look behind the door and sees Professor Jongdae, eating a lollipop as he saunters to the desk. Minseok raises an eyebrow at the veela, trying to hide a smirk. _

__

_ “Well Kim, I think a veela like you would know what old fashioned is,” Minseok counters, a couple students were in awe at the sudden tension in the room, originating from the two professors. Soon the Ravenclaw students started cheering their head teacher on as the bickering started and the Slytherins did the same. Once again, the tension between the two Kims started as Jongdae had arrived to disrupt their class, for who knows how many at this point. Jongdae only sits on the desk, puckering up his lips and sighs. _

__

_ “That thinking of yours won’t help you win the house cup, Kiki, so I suggest you step your ass up,” Jongdae with a smirk spreading across his face. Upon hearing the banter, Chanyeol’s eyes widened, the professor was using muggle slang in magic school. He glances to the side to take a look at Baekhyun to see if he notices too - it seems he does. _

__

_ They hear Minseok trying to stifle a laugh, but he fails. Their current professor looks at the veela, who was looking back with determined eyes. _

__

_ “Honestly, Jongdae, all the face won’t get you anywhere. Believe me, Ravenclaw is taking the cup away from Slytherin this year,” Minseok remarks in return. Jongdae gets down at the desk, dropping a tiny parcel on his desk, then goes to the exit. He gives Minseok one last wink before leaving the classroom’s premises.  _

_ The students were once again befuddled on what just happened. _

_ Minseok, seeing the situation, clears his throat to get the students’ attention. He gives his wand a wave and all the curtains go down, with candles lighting up. Baekhyun notices the professor sneakily hiding the parcel away from the students’ eyes. _

__

_ “Ok, enough of all of that, let’s get started with the incantation.” _

__

“Damn, that time with them was so intense. Jongdae was just edging Minseok on and teasing him about this year’s house cup,” Baekhyun reminisces, getting bread as well and eating. Chanyeol nods, now that he’s finished copying Baekhyun’s homework, he gives the book back to the other.

“Yeah, that was so intense, and Professor Jongdae looked so hot,” Baekhyun sighs, remembering how beautiful the veela’s sultry look was while he teased the other. The other three looked at him in disgust, even Jongin looked up from his book to glare at him.

“Dude, that’s literally a person twice your age, that’s sick,” Chanyeol states, making gagging sounds at his house mate. Baekhyun on the other hand only smiles and shrugs, in his opinion the teacher is really beautiful to the eyes.

“Oh, come on, Jongdae is so fuckable, don’t tell me you haven’t imagined him sucking you---” Baekhyun gets cut off as he gets hit by a book flying towards his face and hitting it mid sentence. He groans in pain and looks up, seeing their classmate and housemate Kyungsoo, glaring at them.

“Watch your words Byun, if the headmaster ever hears that you will immediately go to detention,” Kyungsoo warns, glaring at the four of them before heading towards the Gryffindor’s table to read. It honestly weirds them out that Kyungsoo was Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw, mysteries of the sorting hat indeed. The rest of the boys laugh at Baekhyun’s mishap, while Jongin blushes in embarrassment 

“Okay, okay, I get what you mean, Jongdae is hot,” Chanyeol agrees, patting Baekhyun’s back. They immediately remember the veela’s beautiful hair and cute kitten-like lips.

“So, do you really think they like  _ like _ each other?” Sehun ponders aloud, thinking hard about it.

“Maybe? I mean, have you seen them interact?” Jongin injects, looking up from his book, still blushing.

“Yeah, like that one time during quidditch, where they were pissing each other off.” Chanyeol recalls, only managing to keep a straight face for a little while before laughing again.

“Oh, you don’t know the full story to that guys,” Sehun says, before he starts to tell the story.

_ “Come on Kim, just a little bet,” Jongdae pries in a sultry way, wrapping a hand to his shoulder slowly. Minseok only takes a deep breath before taking Veela's hand off his shoulder. _

__

_ “Please Jongdae, don’t try to use your dirty tactics on me,” Minseok chides before walking to the Ravenclaw’s waiting area. Sehun was there, wearing his quidditch uniform since he was one of the keepers for Slytherin, he watches the two professors bicker again, but Sehun saw the way they looked at each other, like they weren’t fighting at all. With this in mind, and curiosity controlling his actions, he moves behind one of the wide wooden pillars to watch them. _

__

_ “Come on, just give me a little kiss when my house wins,” Jongdae teases, before leaving to go to the Slytherin waiting room. Sehun tries to leave but unfortunately makes eye contact with the Veela, who only gives him a sweet smile. _

__

_ “Sehunnie, come on, let’s join the team huddle,” Jongdae beckons, rubbing Sehun’s shoulders and guiding him to his team members. _

__

“Woah, too bad Ravenclaw won, or we would have seen them together at that point,” Baekhyun says, pouting. They turn to Jongin, who then looks at them with confusion on his face.

“What?” He questions his friends.

“Don’t have anything to share to further prove this theory?” They ask in unison. Jongin shakes his head in response, not knowing what to say to them.

“Aww too bad man, we could have gotten something to piece it all together,” Sehun says. 

Chanyeol suddenly smiles and relaxes before speaking up, “I have something else to share! That time during winter break, they really seemed friendly.” Following the comment he begins telling the story.

_ Chanyeol was lugging all of his things behind him since he plans to go home for the whole winter. Upon walking outside, with his suitcase in hand, he hears heavy steps in the snow accompanied by loud voices. _

_ “KiKi! It’s cold!” Chanyeol hears Jongdae whine from the gardens, and with curiosity he takes a glance out the windows spying the two professors throwing snowballs at each other. Jongdae was fast, he was able to dodge all of Minseok’s throws while casting spells to throw his own magic snowballs back. Minseok was smart though, he made a fort out of snow with a quick wave of his wand and at the same time made snowballs with his hands before throwing them at the Veela. _

__

_ Chanyeol laughs softly when Minseok hits the other directly in the face with a large snowball. Minseok cheers triumphantly, happily screaming as the other whines at how cold the ice felt. _

__

_ “Come on! Say it!” Minseok says, helping Jongdae up and smirking at the Veela, who was pouting. _

__

_ “Ok fine…Ravenclaw is the superior house,” Jongdae pouts, before shoving Minseok back to the ground then throwing a heap of snow directly to his face. _

__

“Now that you’ve said that, they probably are just teasing each other,” Baekhyun says, realizing everything. Sehun slaps his nape, to which Baekhyun retaliates with a light punch to the other’s chest.

“They’re not teasing, they are flirting!” Sehun corrects as he begins taking all of his things and packing them.

The three think hard, Jongin not bothering to listen or participate, unaffected by the whole situation. As dinnertime came, the students flooded the Great Hall, taking their fill of food. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at the teacher’s table and they immediately saw the men in question.

Jongdae and Minseok were bickering, again. The two students watch the two professors fight over a gold goblet, Jongdae using his long arms to keep it from Minseok’s reach. Baekhyun sighs happily, watching his new-found crush laugh.

“Oh god, Baek are you watching them right now?” Chanyeol asks, Baekhyun only smiles and shakes his head no. While dinner continues, the four of them keep on eating, loving that today’s menu was anchored on other cuisines around the world. Baekhyun sighs happily when he eats jajangmyeon again after so long, he misses the mother’s cooking; and as he eats more he notices the professors again.

Jongdae was giving Minseok portions of the noodles and some kimchi. What confused him is that Minseok wasn’t protesting, eating the portions Jongdae was giving him, even giving nods as the Veela did so.

“Channie they look so cute together, right?” Baekhyun says as dinner finishes. Chanyeol who was also watching the two professors the whole time nodded. When they finally see Sehun, Baekhyun immediately runs to the other to pull him to the side.

“Chanyeol, Sehun. I think I have a plan,” Baekhyun suggests, with a confident smile on his face.

Minseok seems relaxed, he was reading through the book he brought while the students were taking a quiz. Sehun finishes with ease, already knowing that he was going to get high marks from this quiz, like usual. He checks, doublechecks, and even triple checks his work while he waits. He takes a look at his fellow students, cackling to himself to see them all suffering from Minseok’s tests.

**_‘Idiots, they should have noticed Minseok's type of tests. Thank you Chanyeol and Baekhyun.’_ ** Sehun thinks, feeling a little proud of himself.

Suddenly a loud meow surprises a room, Minseok looks up from his book to see Jongdae, holding a cat. A cat?

“Kiki! I found a cute cat, and she looks like you!” Jongdae exclaims happily, running to Minsoek. Minseok suddenly had his hands full with the cat, or kitten. Jongdae smiles and bounces on his heels. Sehun looks at them, then remembers Baekhyun’s plan.

_ “Ok, when we see them again, one of us screams “Just go fuck already!” Baekhyun proposes, giving a little laugh. Chanyeol laughs at the plan as well, along with Sehun. _

__

_ “Ok, I guess I could do that?” Sehun agrees, remembering he had a test with Minseok tomorrow morning. _

__

“Jongdae, now is not the time, I’m giving a test.” Minseok says while rubbing the kitten’s ears. Jongdae gives him a cute pout and sighs.

“Come on Minseok, you need some loving in your life, and that kitten is the key! I even took the liberty of naming her for you, Tan!” Jongdae says before cackling.

“Oh my god, just fuck each other already!” Sehun screams out loud. Jongdae, Minseok and the rest of the students look at him in unison. Sehun suddenly feels embarrassed and blushes. Jongdae also blushes, taking the cat and running away from the classroom. Minseok clears his throat again, as he walks to Sehun’s desk. If Sehun looks at the teacher’s features better he could see a little blush coloring the professor’s cheeks.

“Keep answering your tests, you only have 30 minutes left.” Minseok says, before taking Sehun’s test paper. He takes the red pen from his breast pocket and checks Sehun’s paper. Minseok looks at him with a small smile, and puts down the paper. Sehun looks at the paper, a 100 mark is written at the top.

“Not bad, Oh Sehun, 20 points to Slytherin.” Minseok starts, Sehun gives out a sigh in relief.

“But you’re going to detention this afternoon, get out of my classroom now.” Minseok continues. Sehun’s eyes widen and he stands up before walking away, he is literally fucked this afternoon.

“Ok Chanyeol, remember the plan okay?” Baekhyun says, taking out his book and flipping through the assignment. Chanyeol nods doing the same. Their plan was foolproof, the three of them planned it perfectly last night. He watches Baekhyun smirk happily, knowing that his plan would be so foolproof.

“Good morning class, please turn to the page of your assignment and let’s get started,” Minseok begins, a floating book following his every step. Chanyeol was glad that he was able to copy Baekhyun’s assignment yesterday, since he was helpless with transfiguration.

“Ok, lets see if this works,” Minseok says, waving his wand. All of a sudden, Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s books levitate high, shocking all of the students. The two of them gulping nervously as the professor walks to their shared desk.

“Well well, I guess the spell worked,” Minseok stated, taking the transfiguration books in his hands.

“You see, I made sure to enchant each and every book with a new potion I made. This will help me check whether or not you were copying from anyone else's book,” Minseok explains, nudging them by the shoulder.

“And I can see it worked, see you both in detention later, okay? Now! Let’s start our lesson,” Minseok turns his attention back to the class, going back to the desk to start the lecture. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew that they were going to be so fucked later this afternoon.

Baekhyun got to Minseok’s office first, he was confused to see Jongin there, with papers and a red pen in his hand. Jongin smiles and waves a hand at Baekhyun, who took a seat.

“Nini, why are you here?” Baekhyun asks, while admiring Minseok's office.

“I fell asleep in one of Mr. Kim’s classes, this was my detention punishment,” Jongin claified, while checking another set of 5 th year test papers. Baekhyun nods in understanding, the Hufflepuff was so studious, so it was no wonder that he was falling asleep in class.

“Woah, so is this where you have been going this whole time every afternoon?” Baekhyun asks, getting the papers and realizing it was Jongin who checks most of the papers that Minseok gives as tests. Jongin nods, writing the score on the top left corner and proceeding to check another paper.

The door opens and it reveals Chanyeol, looking sleepy. He becomes confused when he sees Jongin checking papers. Chanyeol points to Jongin while looking at Baekhyun, asking why he was there silently.

“Fell asleep in Minseok’s class,” Baekhyun replies curtly. Chanyeol nods and sits down next to Baek, but soon felt too fussy and started looking at the filled shelves.

“Damn, didn’t know Professor Minseok was a seeker,” Chanyeol says while looking at the framed picture. It shows Minseok holding a snitch, it was probably taken when they were seniors, as he saw Jongdae clapping from behind. Chanyeol continues to scan the shelf, seeing multiple trophies and awards that their professor had gotten over his life.

“Damn, Professor Minseok is really smart,” Chanyeol voices aloud, looking at the certificates the ministry of magic had given him. Baekhyun also stands up to see the certificates, in awe with the titles and the reasons why he got them.

“Woah, why are you guys looking at Professor Kim’s stuff without me?” The three of them turn and see Sehun leaning on the doorway. Chanyeol beckons Sehun to come closer while the professor still wasn’t around for their punishment. With a smirk, Sehun closes the door behind him to investigate with them. The three of them sneakily rummaging through Minseok’s things, returning them immediately so it didn’t look like it had been touched when they deem it not useful to their plan.

“Oh! I found something good!” Sehun calls, the others look up at him, even Jongin stopped checking papers to check. Sehun was holding a thick photo album in his hands. He waves it triumphantly to the group and places it down on the desk. Jongin looks at the album and immediately jumped on the desk to return it to its spot.

Sadly, Sehun was quicker, taking the album and passing it to Chanyeol, just out of Jongin’s reach. They did their best to protect the album from Jongin’s hands. Upon finally having enough, Jongin pulls out his wand and points it to the group's direction.

“Come on Nini! Stop being a killjoy!” Sehun was trying to reason with the Hufflepuff, who was still pointing the wand at them. Jongin shakes his head, and continues to point the wand at them.

“No! Put it back you guys, we might get even worse detention than what we already have!” Jongin says, trying to move closer to them.

“Come on! It’s not like we’ll get caught or anything!” Baekhyun bargains.

As they were bickering, they didn’t hear the sound of the door opening, revealing Minseok. He was holding a lot of test papers, as well as other levitating ones. When he sees the bickering students, he looks at them with confusion at first. When he spots the album in Chanyeol’s hands he takes out his wand and gives it a flick.

“Immobulus,” He chants, freezing the students in their place. The four suddenly panic as they are frozen, but then they see Minseok walking past them to drop the papers on his desk. He sighs and gets the album from Chanyeol and returns it to its proper place before lifting the spell.

“Now, care to explain why you four were rummaging through my things?” Minseok asks, leaning on his desk and looking at them with a stern face.

“We were just playing around Sir! That’s all.” Baekhyun nervously mutters, then bowing down.

Minseok gives them a little smile, and makes Baekhyun stand up properly. He turns to Sehun, who was already sweating badly.

“I feel like you four are planning something, is it a coup d’e tat against the faculty? Me and Professor Kim?” Minseok questions while taking off his robe and hanging it on the rack. They watch the teacher, who was now glaring at them, sit in his chair.

“No sir! We just want you and Professor Jongdae to get together!” Chanyeol blurts out, the four of them look at him in shock. Baekhyun elbows him roughly to the stomach, which made Chanyeol grunt in pain.

“Dude, why did you say that?” Sehun snaps at Chanyeol, giving him another elbow to the stomach.

“Jongin, your detention is done, you can leave now,” Minseok tells Jongin, giving him a little smile. Jongin bows and runs off to leave, the three of them muttering  _ “Lucky Bastard”  _ as he leaves.

“Why would you want to get Jongdae and I together?” Minseok interrogates, putting on his glasses and starting to check the remaining papers.

“You two look so cute together, and it’s a wonder you two aren’t even together yet, sir!” Chanyeol responds, fiddling with his robes. Minseok only nods at them, smirking a bit.

“So, what do you expect me to do? Confess my everlasting love to him?” Minseok queried.

The three of them look at each other and nod, probably another dumb plan boiling between their shared braincells. Minseok just looks at them with amusement, it still weirded him out that Jongin was actually close friends with them. The Ravenclaw was a very observant teacher; he knew a lot in and out of the school.

“I can’t believe Minseok made us check every single paper he has, and made us prepare for the surprise,” Chanyeol complains, his hand all numb and swollen from all of the work.

“You can say that again, I can’t feel my hand,” Baekhyun groans while taking a seat in the great hall. The whole night, they were with Minseok preparing their surprise to woo the unknowing Veela. The three of them called Jongin, since they told Minseok that he was part of the first plan, so they would get an extra pair of hands. The professor even told them to do everything in the great hall as he enchants the hall to mask the surprise. They finished way past midnight, Minseok escorted them to their quarters before retreating to his own room.

They see the students go inside the hall as another dinner dawns on the school. They see the two professors, once again bickering already, enter as well. Dinner hasn’t even started yet and they are already messing around with each other, maybe this was part of Minseok’s tactics. As the headmaster announces the current total points for this year’s house cup the group watch with Sehun, who was looking at them with a smirk, as their plan draws closer and closer.

“And the winner for this year’s house cup is Slytherin with 534 points!” Their headmaster proclaimed, causing the Slytherins to cheer happily. Jongdae goes to the Slytherin’s table, hugging the seniors and the freshmen who ran to him. Minseok was watching Jongdae from his table, clapping for the winning house and smiling at his Ravenclaw students who got 2 nd place.

They tried to stop a gasp when they saw Minseok stand up and go to Jongdae. Chanyeol happily slapped Baekhyun’s shoulder, Baekhyun did the same in return, trying to stop from squealing loudly. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Jongdae due to his loud mouth. Sehun ran to them with a very happy smile on his face, squeezing into Baekhyun’s side to embrace his two friends tightly. They beckon Jongin to come closer to them as he was also part of the group who planned this. Chanyeol holds Jongin’s hand tight, and the Hufflepuff could only smile at their professors.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Sehun whispers, giggling with the other boys.

While Jongdae embraces the head student along with the 7th years he gives them loud claps and smiles, even giving some of the freshmen a few head ruffles. The Veela doesn’t notice the other Professor heading towards the Slytherin table, who seems nervous with every step he takes. Minseok mutters a soft spell while he walks to the Ravenclaw table, saying another spell to make a lovely bouquet of white and green roses in his hands. With Minseok’s every step towards the Veela, the Great Hall changes, from its majestic ambiance, to hues of blue and silver. 

Their fellow students look around the Great Hall, in awe of the beautiful decorations; the beautiful ice swans flying across, gliding beautifully; the pretty white doves, holding beautiful roses perch on Minseok’s hand. Jongdae can only look at Minseok playfully, slightly blushing when Minseok takes his hand. A white owl flies down, with a beautiful crown of white roses in its beak. It perches down and rests the crown on Jongdae’s head before flying out the Great Hall.

“Minseok, what’s all this?” Jongdae asks, laughing a bit, embarrassed since Minseok decided to do it in front of the whole school population. Minseok hands him the bouquet of roses, then gives Jongdae another shy smile.

“Jongdae, I know that we only tease each other most of the time. Even when we were still studying here we only fought with each other playfully.” Minseok starts. Jongdae puts down the bouquet, then Minseok takes his hands. He laughs softly, feeling Minseok’s shaking and cold hands envelop his own. They look into each other’s eyes, feeling a little silly since they have known each other for a long time.

“The whole time that we were only fighting and giving pride to our houses I suddenly realized something. Instead of finding ways to beat you, I suddenly wanted to woo you. I wanted to find ways to get your attention, but not in a competition sense.” The some students gasp at Minseok’s confession, other students start squealing like how Baekhyun did earlier.

“I can’t believe the headmaster isn’t doing anything to stop Mr. Kim,” Sehun notices, looking at the teacher’s table and seeing the others happily smiling for the soon to be couple. Even the headmaster was just watching the two of them, even saying silent incantations to make the hall more romantic for Minseok’s confession.

“I realized that the more we talked, and even became friends, I was slowly falling for you more and more,” Minseok continues, cupping Jongdae’s face. The other man leans into Minseok’s hand, eyes slightly teary.

“And I just want to make you mine, Jongdae. Can you be mine?” Minseok finishes with a smile. The whole school was silent awaiting the Veela’s answer.

Jongdae nods, wiping away a few tears and suddenly kisses Minseok. The other professor’s eyes widen, but closes them as he kisses back. The veela wraps his arms around his shoulders pulling him closer, Minseok doing the same. They slightly blush as they hear the students, even the teachers cheering them on. They hear the students congratulate on their blooming relationship, Minseok looks over the Gryffindor’s table to mutter a thank you to the smiling group of familiar boys.

Jongdae and Minseok walk to their shared bedroom hand in hand. Jongdae was still blushing while they walked.

“I can’t believe that they never noticed our wedding rings,” Jongdae giggles, bringing the wedding ring up, so that it would shine against the moonlight. Minseok smiles and kisses his husband again on the lips. Jongdae sighs happily in the kiss, kissing back slowly.

“Yeah, they are dumb,” Minseok whispers, leaning against Jongdae’s forehead. Jongdae laughs, giving a little squeal when Minseok lifts him and carries him bridal style to their bedroom. Jongdae helps him by opening the door and Minseok settles him down on their bed before giving him another forehead kiss.

“It’s amazing how Jongin is dealing with his friends’ mischief. I mean you didn’t even have the patience with me when we were still students,” Jongdae remembers while he unties Minseok’s tie for him.

“Jongin got his patience from you, obviously. Don’t worry about it, they are a great group of boys, one of them even got a perfect score on my test,” Minseok replies, doing the same for Jongdae.

“You mean Sehunnie?”

“Yeah, pretty smart child from your house,” Minseok says an incantation to change into his pajamas, doing the same for Jongdae.

“You know, if you didn’t confess to me back in the day, I think we would really be fighting with each other until now,” the Veela says, pulling Minseok into the blankets, embracing him tightly. Minseok laughs and gives Jongdae another kiss, embracing back.

“Yeah, I’m just lucky to have you now. I love you baby,” Minseok concludes, caressing Jongdae’s back and kissing his cheeks. Jongdae only looks at him, before giving him one last kiss for the night.

“Good morning Nini!” Jongdae says, embracing his son tightly from behind. A few weeks after the confession, the Professors disclose that they have been together for almost two decades, their marriage going up to 17 years in June. The two of them are still competitive, yet flirty, everyday when they see each other.

His friends looked at him with shock, since their professor was hugging Jongin. Jongin only groans, letting one of his dads just continue what he was doing, with a blush on his face. Minseok follows Jongdae’s embrace with a kiss on Jongin’s forehead, then ruffles his hair quickly. 

“Have you eaten Nini?” Jongdae asks, sitting down next to Jongin. The three students are still looking at the teacher. Jongdae notices and gives them a smile.

“What? Can’t a dad greet his own baby boy?” Jongdae questions before kissing Jongin’s cheek. Jongdae then gives Jongin another hug before getting up and leaving.

“Have a great class today Nini!” Jongdae called, running to his classroom.

“Wait, did Jongdae just call you his baby boy?” Chanyeol asks Jongin, confusion written on his face.

“Yes! I’m his and Minseok’s son, okay!” Jongin shouts, embarrassed and red. The three of them look at him, as if they were trying to digest the whole fiasco at the same time, and as they slowly understood, their eyes went wide.

“WAIT??? THEY WERE MARRIED THIS WHOLE TIME?!”

**Author's Note:**

> And I really hope you will liked this fic, see you all next time!


End file.
